


Baby It's All Good

by egoanesthesia



Series: Beacause He Really Knows Me: Intimacy Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is a Good Person, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Soft Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, patrick takes a college course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: Patrick is taking a college course and is stressed over his final assignment, but of course his husband is there to make everything okay. (I'm bad at summaries but I promise it's soft and cute!!)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Beacause He Really Knows Me: Intimacy Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016362
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Baby It's All Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swifts_creek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifts_creek/gifts).



> Hi friends!!
> 
> Wow me posting TWO fics in less than 24 hours?! Who am I?
> 
> Prompt fill for intimacy prompt #52: crying on their shoulder.
> 
> Anyways, this fic was started a few weeks ago when I was still in classes and having a Time™️ with final assignments! I finally got around to finishing it so here we go!
> 
> This one is for you Maggs! I know you've had a crappy week so I'm hoping this makes you smile!! Love you!!
> 
> Thanks to my usual friend who reads my fics over!
> 
> Series title from Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift and work title from It's All Good by Theory of a Deadman.
> 
> Enjoy!! xx

"Goddammit!"

David grimaces slightly as he finishes ringing up Mrs. Williams. "Sorry about that." He says, tossing an extra lip balm into the tote before handing it to her.

"Don't worry about it dear, I've heard a lot worse in my years. Thank you for all your help, now go check on that husband of yours. You have a lovely day sweetheart." Mrs. Williams says as she pats David’s hand twice before turning and heading out of the store.

David barely waits until she's taken a step away from the cash before he turns and makes his way through the curtains into the back room.

"Everything okay in here honey?" David asks softly as he takes a few steps into the room.

Patrick is sitting at his desk, head laying on top of his crossed arms that are resting on the desk. His laptop is on and there are a few documents open on it. To the right of the laptop there's a notebook, pens, pencils, and highlighters while to the left of the laptop is a textbook.

Patrick had decided that he wanted to take a course about updated business and marketing techniques for small businesses and it is nearing the end of the semester, meaning Patrick is beyond stressed.

Seeing as his husband has still barely acknowledged his presence with little more than a grunt, much less answered his question, David walks over to the desk and stands beside where his husband is sitting.

"Honey, I asked if you're okay?" David says softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the back of Patrick's neck. 

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Just have a lot to do." Patrick sighs, still not lifting his head up from the desk.

David brings his hand to rest on the back of his husband's head, slowly carding his fingers through the soft curls that Patrick has been letting grow out recently. After a few minutes of gently scratching at Patrick's hair, David crouches down beside his chair and taps Patrick's thigh as he whispers a soft "look at me please."

Patrick, sweet Patrick who once said he would climb a thousand mountains for David and is therefore incapable of refusing the love of his life any request, takes a deep breath, lifts his head from the desk, and turns to face David.

"There he is. Hi honey." David says softly, rubbing his hand up and down Patrick's thigh.

"Hey, sorry. I'm just so frustrated with this stupid paper and it's the last thing I have to do before the exam and I just want it fucking done!" Patrick says breathing rapidly, annoyance and anxiety evident in his voice. David knows none of that is directed at him, but rather the monstrosity of a paper his husband has been working on for the past two weeks.

"Okay, okay, breathe Patrick. The paper isn't gonna be any closer to being done if you hyperventilate and pass out." David says in what he hopes is a soothing tone, his hand still rubbing Patrick's thigh.

David takes a few deep, calming breaths and after about four times he can see Patrick trying to match him. He takes one of Patrick's hands in his own and laces their fingers together, bringing their joined hands up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of Patrick's, before bringing them down to rest on his own chest right over his heart. They stay like this for a few minutes, slowly breathing in and out and in and out together until Patrick's breathing has returned to normal.

"Feeling any better?" David asks softly, not wanting to disturb the fragile quiet around them.

"Thank you David." Patrick says, nodding as a tiny smile graces his lips. 

"Anytime, my love, anytime." David says softly, a gentle smile appearing on his face because he knows they only bring out that particular pet name when one of them is spiraling or having a rough time.

It has its desired effect on Patrick because his eyes are loud and bright with love as he looks at his husband, his beautiful, amazing, loving husband who is kneeling on the fucking floor in his Rick Owens pants just because Patrick was having a hard time with a stupid school assignment.

"I love you David." Patrick says, bringing his free hand up to cup David's jaw gently. He leans forward and rests his forehead against David's, letting out a soft breath of relief.

"I love you." David replies softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband's cheek.

After a few minutes, Patrick seems to have calmed down enough to the point that David feels comfortable moving away from him. "I'll be right back honey." David says, rubbing his husband's shoulders and leaning down to drop a tiny kiss to his temple before heading out on to the store floor again. 

David makes quick work of flipping the signed to 'Closed' and counting the register, then takes the money to the safe, rubbing Patrick's shoulder again gently as he passes him.

"David, it's not five yet. What are you doing?" Patrick asks, confused.

"It's five minutes to four and my husband just sobbed in the back room of the store. I think we can close an hour early today." David replies as he locks the safe and stands back up straight. 

"David, I'm fine. We don't need to clo-" Patrick starts but is cut off by David placing a finger over his lips, effectively shushing him.

"Patrick Brewer, love of my life, please stop saying you're fine and let me take care of my husband." David says, his tone sweet but also leaving no room for argument.

"Okay David." Patrick agrees, puckering his lips exaggeratedly to place a kiss on David's index finger that is still hovering close to his mouth. 

David let's out a small surprised laugh and then turns to grab their jackets and bags. They move in comfortable silence: putting their jackets on, Patrick packing his laptop, and other school supplies, and David packing his journal and their containers from lunch.

"Ready to go?" David asks softly, turning to face his husband who is leaning against the doorframe. Patrick nods in response and holds out his hand which David promptly takes, lacing their fingers together as he leads them out to their car. 

Once they reach the car, Patrick goes around to head to the driver's side before David stops him.

"Nuh uh nope, I'm driving us home mister." David says. Patrick looks as if he's about to protest but thinks better of it as David reaches into Patrick's back pocket, grabs the car keys, and taps his ass to gently shove him to the passger's side door. Patrick laughs softly, then opens the door and gets in. David gets in the driver's seat and they buckle up and head home.

The drive to their cottage is barely ten minutes, but Patrick must've been beyond exhausted because as David pulls the car into the driveway and parks it, he notices his husband is asleep in the passenger's seat.

He gets out of the car as quietly as possible and makes his way aroundto Patrick's side, opening the door and crouching down beside it.

"Patrick...honey we're home. It's time to wake up." David whispers, his left hand gently scratching at his husband's curls. Patrick slowly blinks his eyes open, disoriented for a second, before focusing in on David and letting a sleepy smile take over his face.

"M'sorry didn't mean to fall asleep." Patrick says, his voice still slurred from sleep.

"It's okay. You're tired honey, you've been working on that paper so much." David says, placing a quick kiss to Patrick's forehead before standing up and allowing Patrick to get out of the car.

They make their way inside, hanging up their jackets and keys by the door, then David quickly deposits their lunch containers and travel mugs into the kitchen sink before trailing after his husband to their bedroom.

He enters the room to see Patrick plop himself onto their bed unceremoniously. He walks over and stands in front of his husband, taking hold of his hand.

"Okay, no don't lie down yet because you need to shower and change before you fall asleep." David says, pulling his husband back into a standing position. Patrick nods in agreement and quickly kisses David before heading into the bathroom to shower.

David has been formulating a plan to relax and comfort his husband since he saw him crying in the back room of the Apothecary just over an hour ago. He knows that this stupid paper has been absolutely torturing his sweet husband, and David wants nothing more than to remind Patrick of how beautiful, smart, and all around fucking amazing he is. 

David starts off by grabbing Patrick's softest pyjama pants and one of his own old sweaters that Patrick loves to wear sometimes. He heads to the bathroom and knocks on the door twice before opening it just enough to reach the counter and deposit the clothes there.

"It's just me." David says as a way of announcing his presence so as to not startle his husband.

"David, I love you baby but I don't think I'm game for anything right now." Patrick says.

"Neither am I. I left you some pyjamas on the counter. I'm gonna make some tea then I'll be in the bedroom when you're done. I love you." David says.

"I love you too, David." He hears Patrick reply as he shuts the door and heads downstairs.

He quickly makes some tea for both himself and Patrick and heads back up to their bedroom just as he hears the shower shut off.

A few minutes later, David is sitting under the blankets with his back against the headboard, as Patrick comes out of the bathroom. David looks up from his phone and he physically can't stop the smile that takes over his face when he sees his husband. Patrick looks positively fucking adorable in his cozy flannel pyjama pants and David's sweater with sleeves that are just slightly too long on him. 

"C'mere honey." David says and makes grabby hands at his husband who wastes absolutely no time in making his way to the bed and crawling under the covers to join him. David lifts his arm up enough so that Patrick can tuck himself under it and into David’s side. 

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, sipping their tea while David plays with Patrick's hair, and Patrick traces mindless patterns on David's pyjama-clad thigh. 

It could be minutes, possibly hours later, when David is about to ask what Patrick wants for dinner when he feels his husband inhale rapidly a few times, shoulder shaking slightly with his breaths.

"Patrick?" David says softly. When he gets no response other than another couple of shaky breaths, he slips his index finger under Patrick's jaw and gently tilts his husband's head up to face him. He knew this was coming: Patrick, bless his sweet soul, is a stress-cryer and a perfectionist to boot. But no amount of mental preparation could prepare him for the way his heart breaks in two when he sees the tears rolling down Patrick's cheeks, his eyes watery and red.

"No no no no, shhhh honey, it's okay. Come here, it's okay." David says softly and pulls Patrick into his lap. Patrick buried his face into David's shoulder and let's out a sob. David lifts one hand to cradle the back of his husband's head gently, while the other tightens his grip on Patrick's waist, securing him in place and letting him cry.

David's not sure how much time has passed but eventually, after some gentle hair petting and soft forehead kisses, Patrick's sobs have ceased and he ever so slowly lifts his head from David's shoulder.

"Hey, sorry about that." Patrick sniffles out as he rubs at his eyes to try and erase the tear tracks from his face.

"Mm-mm nope no, you don't need to apologize for having feelings honey. That's not how this works and you know that." David says softly, leaning down and placing three kisses in quick succession on Patrick's temple. Patrick doesn't respond with words, he just nods once and places a kiss to David's lips.

Once David is sure Patrick isn't on the verge of another sobbing session, he maneuvers them into a lying down position with Patrick on his back and David sprawled mostly on top of him. 

Patrick had told him once, early on in their relationship, that he finds it comforting and grounding when David lays on top of him, and so David has made sure to do this for Patrick whenever he's having a bad day or feeling uncomfortable.

David feels Patrick wrap his arm tighter around his waist, effectively tucking David into his side completely. David turns his face into his husband's chest and drops a few soft kisses along his collarbone before shifting slightly so that he can slide his hand underneath Patrick's sweater. He hears his husband make a content little noise as David gently begins rubbing his hand up and down the soft skin of Patrick's abdomen and chest.

After a few minutes, David feels Patrick's hand cup under his jaw and tip his head back gently, allowing their eyes to meet. "Thank you, David." He says softly, thumb tracing over David’s bottom lip.

"Anytime, honey. I'm sorry that paper has been giving you such a hard time. I might not be much help, but I could try to help you in some way if you want?" David offered gently, knowing his husband's persistent streak of independence might not allow for his assistance to be accepted so easily.

"I finished the paper. I just don't know if it's good enough...like I was a business major not english! I know I can write but this is like academic writing and it's for marks and-" Patrick says in a rush, but David cuts him off.

"Patrick, honey, you are so smart, and competent, and I am sure your paper is amazing. I can read it over in the morning if you like for like grammar and shit, but I'm sure it's great." David says, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to the underside of his husband's jaw.

"I love you David." Patrick whispers, his voice shaky with emotion.

David shifts up slightly so that he is looking directly into his husband's beautiful face and sees a couple of tears delicately rolling down Patrick's cheeks. David lifts both his hands to cup his husband's face in them gently.

"I love you so much, Patrick Brewer, my remarkable husband." David says as he presses kisses all over Patrick's face. When he pulls back to meet his husband's eyes, they're shining and are honest-to-god heart eyes.

Patrick surges forward as much as he can with David still practically on top of him, and connects their lips in a bruising kiss. His fingers dig into the flesh of David's back, pulling him closer and not letting go. David responds by enveloping his husband in his arms and rubbing his hand up and down Patrick's back.

When they pull apart to breathe, David takes the opportunity to gently wipe the remaining wetness from his husband's cheeks and place a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Feeling better?" David whispers against his husband's forehead, pressing one more kiss there before sitting back enough to make eye contact.

"Much better. Thanks baby. I'm not usually this worked up about fucking assignments sorry." Patrick says and lays his head against his husband's shoulder.

David brings his hand up to card through his husband's hair and kisses the top of his head, while his other hand slips under Patrick's sweater again and traces soft patterns on his stomach. 

"Don't apologize honey. You're stressed and you want to do well in the course, it's okay that you aren't handling it perfectly. You're a human and you have emotions. Remember what you always tell me, good days and bad days are allowed to happen. That goes for you too okay? I know you like being in control of things but you've done all you can now and it's fine if it isn't perfect. I love you." David says, punctuating his speech with a kiss to the top of his husband's head.

"Thank you David. You make everything okay. Always." Patrick says and kisses along David's neck where his face is still tucked in.

"It's how we work honey. Together we make everything okay." David says and pulls his husband in even closer.

Eventually they'll go down to the kitchen and have some dinner, maybe watch a movie or something, but for now, both men are content to stay in each other's arms, trading soft kisses as the sun sets outside their bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me or leave requests over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, and remember Black Lives Matter!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
